Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je magija
|title_ipa = |title_translated = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |dub_identifier = Serbian |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Serbian Mini).png |logo_caption = Fanmade logo |channels = Mini Elmag Kids RTRS Pink Super Kids RTV TK A1 TV RTS 2 RTV 1 |rating = |country = Serbia |language = Serbian |original_language = American English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 91 |recording_studio = Loudworks ( 1–2) Blue House ( 3–4, 6) |air_date = |website = |wikipedia = https://sr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moj_mali_poni:_Prijateljstvo_je_%C4%8Darolija |imdb = tt1751105 |tv.com = my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic }} |show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |language = Serbian |number_of_dubs = 2 |current_channel = Mini |current_channel2 = Elmag Kids |current_channel3 = RTRS |current_channel4 = Pink Super Kids |past_channel = RTV TK |current_channel5 = RTS 2 |current_channel6 = RTV 1 |current_channel7 = A1 TV }} Channel history Mini Starting from , airs on Mini in , , and & . It aired 2 complete , excluding 4 episodes which were never released but do exist (in episode 19 of Croatian dub, some parts of dubbing are taken from Mini dub). On 3-4 started to air with a new dubbing studio with all new voice actors (except Marko Marković). Season 6 was aired in 2017 (in RTS 2 dub). Elmag Kids Starting from , airs on Elmag Kids in . It aired 2 complete , excluding 4 episodes which were never released but does exist (in episode 19 of Croatian dub, some parts of dubbing are taken from Mini dub). Pink Super Kids Starting from , airs on Pink Super Kids in and . It was one of the first shows on the channel. It aired only 1, excluding 1 episode which was never released but does exist (in episode 19 of Croatian dub, some parts of dubbing are taken from Mini dub). It has recently returned to the network replacing Družina Mjau-Mjau. RTRS Starting from , airs on RTRS in of and in . It aired 2 complete , excluding 4 episodes which were never released but does exist (in episode 19 of Croatian dub, some parts of dubbing are taken from Mini dub). RTS 2 Starting from , airs on RTS 2 in . It aired from 3 to 6 season. The premiere began at the beginning of 1 episode of 3 season, and the 4 season is over in 2016. Season 6 was aired 2018 (in Mini dub). RTV 1 Starting from 2017-01. Called "Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je magija" airs on RTV 1 in Serbia (Vojvodina). it aired from 3 to 5 season on studio Blue House. Cast |main_char1v = Milena Moravčević Mina Lazarević 3 onwards)}} |main_char2 = Applejack |main_char2t = |main_char2v = Jelena Petrović 1–2)}} Ana Milenković 1–2)}} Nataša Balog 3 onwards; singing, S3E1–2)}} Mina Lazarević |main_char3 = Rainbow Dash |main_char3w = Rainbow_Dash |main_char3t = |main_char3v = Jelena Petrović 1–2; singing, S1E11 & S1E14)}} Ana Milenković 2)}} Ana Simić Korać 3 onwards)}} Mina Lazarević 3 onwards)}} |main_char4 = Rarity |main_char4t = |main_char4v = Dragana Milošević 1–2)}} Ana Milenković 1–2)}} Nataša Balog 3 onwards; singing, S3E1)}} Mina Lazarević |main_char5 = Fluttershy |main_char5t = |main_char5v = Aleksandra Tomić 1–2)}} Jelena Petrović 1–2)}} Mirjana Jovanović 3-4)}} Mina Lazarević 3-4)}} Milena Moravčević 6)}} |main_char6 = Pinkie Pie |main_char6w = Pinkie_Pie |main_char6t = |main_char6v = Milena Moravčević Mirjana Jovanović 3-4)}} |main_char7 = Spike |main_char7t = |main_char7v = Dragana Milošević Snežana Nešković 3-4)}} |group1 = CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS |group1_char1 = Apple Bloom |group1_char1w = Apple_Bloom |group1_char1t = |group1_char1v = Milica Čalija 1–2)}} Ana Milenković 1–2)}} Mina Lazarević 3 onwards)}} |group1_char2 = Scootaloo |group1_char2t = |group1_char2v = Aleksandra Tomić Nataša Balog 3 onwards)}} |group1_char3 = Sweetie Belle |group1_char3w = Sweetie_Belle |group1_char3t = |group1_char3v = Aleksandra Tomić Snežana Nešković 3 onwards)}} |group1_char4 = Babs Seed |group1_char4w = Babs_Seed |group1_char4t = |group1_char4v = Ana Simić Korać }} Trivia *Virtually, all characters' names are local . *All episodes are released on DVDs. Category:Mini programming Category:Elmag Kids programming Category:Pink Super Kids programming Category:RTRS programming Category:RTS 2 programming